Puberty
by MonPetitCoeur
Summary: Vivi rolled his eyes for the third time that day. “Vivi”, she called out. He inwardly groaned. Troublesome, puberty was really troublesome.


"**Puberty"**

'**-naochie03-': And yes! I'm back! I was very happy with the reviews I got for "Lessons". And I know you've been wondering about…the Gym Lesson…there's a bit **_**more**_** plot this time. And I'm **_**sure**_**, it won't just be rated T anymore. Anyways, here ya go. Enjoy!!!! ^_^**

Summary: Vivi rolled his eyes for the third time that day. "Vivi", she called out. He inwardly groaned. Troublesome, puberty was really troublesome.

* * *

"**Puberty"**

**First Phase: Period**

Soft and silky raven locks were sprawled messily on the pillow. Long eyelashes framed the peacefully closed eyes. He was laying flat on his stomach, with a lean yet muscular arm propped under his chin. If you were silent enough, you would hear his soft breathings.

The velvety dark crimson sheets were pulled up until his waist, covering his lower body while his upper body remained bare. The color of the bedspread was in contrast with his pale skin.

He looked so peaceful.

In short, he _looked_ like an angel.

That until, a certain figure slyly entered his room with a playful grin on her lips.

---x---

"Vivi…"the duke heard someone whisper his name. He didn't budge nor showed any reaction. Instead, he ignored it and kept on sleeping. "Vivi…"he heard the same teasing voice.

And then strangely, the duke, who was actually a demon, felt that there was an added weight upon his back. He heard an amused laughter as well. Annoyed, he slowly cracked one onyx eye open.

It was only surprisingly met by another pair of twinkling eyes.

"Vivi! Good morning Vivi!" the girl laughed merrily. She had a beautiful red rose in hand. Holding the stem lightly, she used the flower to tickle Vivi's nose.

The duke crinkled his nose in an adorable way.

"Wake up sleepyhead!"

Gently, Vivi took the rose from her, and it wilted, as it naturally would. He then sighed. "Hana, will you please get off my back? You're really heavy you know."

Hana pouted. "I would only get off your back if you would get out of bed already", she stubbornly stated as she crossed her arms.

"You know that I absolutely hate mornings" he pointed out. But then the girl would not back down. "Oh come on Vivi! Don't be such a prune! We'll be having tea in the garden today!"

And when she saw that her target showed indications that he had indeed, ignored her and went back to sleep, she used her last card. Straddling his hips, she bended over and pressed her lips on the back of Vivi's ear.

"Vivi", she murmured softly, "time to get up". Her warm breath and sweet voice filled his mind.

That was a very dangerous move of her for him. Unbeknownst to the girl, at that moment, the duke used all his willpower and all his sane reasonings to restrain himself from switching their positions and claiming his flower.

He was annoyed at the fact that he was weak against her, and that soon, he might be unable to control himself and might do something that could end up hurting her. He was afraid _for_ her.

"Vivi, come on—"

"I said 'get off' Hana. I'm not in the mood for your silly games this morning", the duke blurted out coldly. The poor brunette was shocked, and her smile faltered. Gingerly, she stood up and exited his room without a word or anything!

Vivi was worried. He knew that Hana was supposed to be immune to his icy remarks in the mornings. That Hana was supposed to keep on smiling instead. But no, this time it was different.

Something was wrong with Hana.

---x---

After the short incident, the demon got out of bed nonetheless. And when he arrived at the garden, he scowled as the sunlight hurt his eyes. Squinting his eyes, he saw a familiar blonde demon and their butler, Tony.

"Vivi-sama! This is a miracle! You actually got out of bed by yourself!" Tony exclaimed happily, clapping his hands as he did himself a little victory dance.

The ebony haired demon could only manage to roll his eyes.

He then glared at a certain brunette who was timidly drinking her tea. She neither showed any acknowledgement nor any reaction for his presence at that time. The duke's concern rapidly increased. Slowly, he sat down the chair next to Hana's.

Automatically, when he sat down, the brunette's head jerked up quickly.

"Vivi! Yey! You really got up by your own!" she clapped her hands, eyes vivid with delight. Now, Vivi was clever and smart and all, being famous in his world, but he had no _idea_ as to _why_ his beloved flower became so chirpy and happy once more.

…Women were really hard to understand.

Suddenly, Hana sat up a little bit more and swiftly pecked the startled demon in the cheek. Tony and Felten were watching the adorable scene with smiling eyes. On the other hand, Vivi gave the brunette a warning look.

"As a reward", she simply stated while giving him one of her winsome smiles.

"Oi, oi", he muttered as he rubbed his cheek. Hana just laughed. It sounded like peals of light bells to him, he just had to smile. He ruffled her hair affectionately and sipped his tea.

And so, other than that incident, the morning at the not-so-normal household continued pleasantly. That until, the kind butler noticed that a certain brunette hadn't touched her delicious breakfast.

"Hana-sama, why aren't you eating? You don't like your breakfast?"

The girl raised her head a little bit and quickly gave him an apologetic smile. "No! I love my breakfast! It's very delicious Tony."

"But you only had one or two bites of it! Are you feeling alright?" Tony approached the brooding girl and placed a hand on her forehead.

Instantly, this made Vivi turn his head towards them….Because he was her _guardian_ after all, right? That's what guardians do after all… His onyx eyes worriedly darted at the fragile form that was clutching her abdominal region.

"What's wrong?" the duke whispered softly as he stroked her face.

Felten saw the situation and alertly watched them, ready to act if needed. Tony was standing on the sidelines too.

"Vivi", the brunette looked at him with tearful eyes. "It hurts", she murmured uncomfortably.

The black haired demon quickly stood up and went towards her. "Where?" He continued in a soothing voice. Hana delicately touched an area somewhere below her hips. "Since when?"

"Ever since I woke up. Plus, I feel so strange today…One minute I'm happy then the next one I'm sad then the next—ugh!" She growled irritably. If it wasn't for the fact that Hana was experiencing inwardly pain, he might've been amused at the grouchiness the girl possessed.

Hana banged her head on the table for a few times. "Stop that", Vivi said unkindly. The tone of his voice made her stop. She glowered at him so spitefully the next minute that the duke himself doubted his own abilities.

And then after a few seconds, she cried.

"I'm so sorry…It's just that…I feel so uncomfortable and—and", she hiccupped, "I made Vivi mad."

The raven haired demon just sighed and ruffled her hair once more. Peeking up from her tear-stained face, her cries died down to quiet sobs. "I'm not mad…" he commented silently. "Tony, bring Hana to her room, now. Send in at least three maids to watch over her."

"EH? Vivi?! But—But—But the tea party!"

"Nonsense. Tony."

Ignoring her protests, Tony guided the brunette back towards the mansion as he supported her by the shoulders. When they left, the baron came near him. "What's wrong with Hana?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm analyzing if it's got something to do with the human health or our kind."

"What do you mean 'our kind'?" Felten asked, horrified. "If somebody cast a spell on her just like last time? That's too horrible."

"Well then, try to help me out here", he snapped. "Symptoms are mood swings and abdominal pain. She's been like this ever since she woke up she said. She was actually offended by what I said when she tried to get me to breakfast awhile ago."

The blonde man stood up and a book suddenly appeared in his hand. He scanned and flipped through its pages brusquely.

"…I can't find it in here…."

"It must be a human thing, then."

And then suddenly, the both of them stiffened. A moment of silence passed and then they stared at each other.

Felten's eyes widened. "Vivi…Don't you mean its—"

The duke's right eye twitched. "Just call for Madam Nigou."

---x---

It felt like _hours_.

How long where they left standing in front of Hana's door again? Oh yes, twenty minutes. Twenty _agonizingly_ slow minutes. This was what it must felt like when you're waiting for your child to be born.

The blonde baron paced back and forth in front of the antique door, somehow hoping, that it would open up and reveal _their_ Hana, smiling like an idiot. But fate was cruel…

With their demonic ears, they somehow managed to catch a few words behind the door. Felten and Vivi placed their ears against the door—looking like eaves droppers.

". . .Vivi. . ." it was Hana's voice. She sounded like she was crying.

"You can't approach him the same way anymore…"

Onyx eyes widened at the newly absorbed information. Even Felten stopped overhearing their conversation to worriedly stare at his speechless friend. "…Vivi?" he whispered, afraid of what might happen next.

Of course, you won't know what might happen at the next moment when you're with this man.

The coldness of his eyes and the hardness of his face returned. He shook his head and turned away. "Just leave me alone." What they didn't know that his _heart_—yes, he had a heart. Hana gave one to him ever since the day she followed him while she was holding a rose.

Realization hit him hard. Just when he realized that he had a heart—he realized how much fragile it was. How the pain terribly ached his chest.

But then, at that moment, he couldn't really afford to be one-sided—to be selfish and cynical. Hana was in humanly _pain_, a pain which he never understood and never once saw in his whole life. As her guardian, Vivi had to make her happiness his number one priority than his own.

And with these discoveries, he had discerned new and dangerous information.

He had one _main_ enemy right now.

…_Puberty_.

* * *

'**-naochie03-': Sorry for the late update! I was **_**so**_** busy with Livejournal. :D Anyways, while I'm ehrm…still…**_**discussing**_** the plans for 'Lessons', I hoped I sidetracked you with these one. Slight fluff and some other things too.**


End file.
